In requesting and receiving blocks of a stream enabled application, some blocks may be predicted as needed following other blocks. When blocks are predicted, there may be uncertainty as to how many predicted blocks to transmit. This may relate to an amount of data to be transmitted. If too many blocks are sent then a delay perceived by a user is increased, and/or network bandwidth is wasted, which may be expensive to a streaming service provider. If too few blocks are sent then bandwidth of a network connection may be underutilized. If a system refrains from transmitting blocks until a user actually requests them then the system must transmit the requested blocks while the user waits, expending the user's valuable time. In many cases users may desire to eliminate such waiting time.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.